War is over
by Hey there Joanna
Summary: Gushy : Tonks, Sirius and Lupin. Christmas special : much fluff RandR please


**NOTE: I do not own these characters**

**NOYE: I know Remus and Tonks weren't together while Sirius was alive but once again may I point out, I love Sirius and had to include him : )**

"_So this is Christmas, and what have you done?_"

"What _are_ you singing?" Sirius stood in the doorway of the kitchen, as Tonks pointed her wand at the ceiling, sending tinsel twirling in every direction. It fell to the ground around her feet, as she turned, distracted.

"Muggle music." she said with a smile. "John Lennon." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Hermione bought me the CD." she said slightly guiltily. Sirius glowered at the floor.

"Its pink."

"So what?" Tonks looked from the tinsel to Sirius and back again.

"Did I give permission for you to sing Muggle music and pin up pink glittery crap in my house?"

Tonks smiled, and continued the singing of "War is over". As the tinsel fell limply to the floor again the front door clanged open and Mrs. Black began screaming. Sirius closed his eyes very tightly.

"Bahumbug." she muttered. In two short strides Sirius crossed the room.

"Give me it!" he said, his eyebrows dangerously close to his eyes.

"No, I'm being festive!" Tonks hide the tinsel behind her back out of his reach.

"NYMPADORA GIVE ME THE PINK SPARKLE…" Sirius' face inches from hers, they both froze. In the doorway stood a very bemused Remus.

"The pink sparkly what exactly?" concealing his smile very badly. Sirius growled and stalked out of the room. Remus pulled a mock-worry face and Tonks, having forgotten the words, resumed humming the Christmas carol.

After a while Tonks threw her wand to the floor, sat crossed legged on the cold cement and looked very surly.

"Would you like help?" Remus asked humbly, after watching her many failed attempts of decorating from the safety of a far away chair. Tonks glowered at him.

"You realise Sirius has probably cast an anti-cheer curse or something." She glared at the candy pink tinsel winking at her.

"I'm sure Sirius really loves the pink glittery-ness of Christmas deep down." Remus got to his feet, picked up the tinsel and began waving his wand. It fell in graceful arches around the top of the walls around the room. Tonks' face lit up. She jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms tightly around Remus. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"SIRIUS!" Tonks' pulled the dancing fairy lights from his hands, as he pulled too.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE!" He bellowed.

"I'M _TRYING_ TO MAKE YOU FESTIVE!" Sirius looked stunned and Tonks, still tugging on the lights, toppled over backwards due to the slackening of force on Sirius' part.

"Well you're failing." he said bitterly.

"I noticed." she scoffed, getting up and dusting herself off. Sirius collapsed in the chair of the drawing room. "What's so bad about a Christmas tree?" She asked through narrowed eyes.

"Why do you want a bloody tree in your house? Go to a forest." They glowered at each other for a moment. "Your turning into Yoko Ono, you tree hugger." Tonks dropped the lights. Jumping up and down, pointing at Sirius and grinning.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew you'd look him up!" She beamed.

"Look who up?" he said avoiding her by looking out the window.

"John Lennon." She grinned, gathering up her lights she began placing the on the tree singing at the top of her voice, "_War is over, If you want it, War is over, now!_"

Remus appeared latter that day to see a miserable Sirius and a very festive Tonks. Still singing, she danced off up the stairs. Remus and Sirius sat down in the kitchen to two large Fire Whiskeys.

"How do you cope?" He muttered, dark circles under his eyes. There was a crash and a momentary break from the slightly off key singing, then it resumed.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked evasively. Sirius gave him a blatant look over the top of his glass.

"The cheeriness!" He yelled, waving his arms around imitating Tonks. "The festiveness! The Singing!" He glowered at the ceiling where they could now hear Tonks singing a bad version of 'WHAM!' "The…" He shuddered looking at the walls. "The pinkness." he looked sick as he ducked back into his cup. Remus laughed.

"That's just Tonks." he said waving one hand vacantly.

"I know _that_. But how do you _cope_?" He asked seriously. Remus thought for a moment.

"I guess… I guess its just because I love her." He looked down into the depths of his glass. Sirius' eyes bore into the side of his face, a white hot stare.

"You love her?" he asked finally. Remus nodded to his own reflecting in the fiery liquid. There was a scraping as Sirius' chair moved across the floor from the table. Remus braced himself for the slamming of the door. But it didn't come. Instead Sirius slapped Remus hard on he back and yelled,

"Well why didn't you say so?!" Remus looked into his cup disbelievingly. Reflected in the surface was the grinning face of his best friend. Remus looked up to Sirius, who really was grinning. Sirius walked to the door, singing louder than even Tonks,

"_War is over, if you want it, war is over, now._"


End file.
